


But I Love Him Anywhy

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hot, Hot Fluff, M/M, Miss Jackson Miss Jackson, P!ATD, Phan - Freeform, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, Toxic Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Hot Fluff shot inspired by the song Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco (I highly recommend listening to the song while reading, you know, if you wanna)





	But I Love Him Anywhy

Our romance is toxic.  
Deep down, I know that. We both do.  
Yet I can't seem to walk away and believe me, I’ve tried, but he pulls me in again every time.

Phil gently pins me against the bedroom door by the waist, slowly nipping at my earlobe.  
I lean my head back against the door with a low moan bringing a hand up to entangle it in his hair, the other to rest on his shoulder.  
"Phil, you know this can't happen" I manage to say, it coming out as more of a barely audible whisper.  
He nods as he slowly brings his lips lower on my neck.  
I shutter slightly as he breathes out, his hot breath brushing against my skin.  
"This definitely can't happen." He says peppering small love bites along my neck, trailing down to my collarbone. 

I've made mistakes too.  
We fight with each other just as much as a normal couple would say I love you.  
Every single time one of us ends up yelling that we want to end things.  
But then we always end up here.  
We can't quit each other no matter how hard we try.

"This is a mistake." I groan as Phil nips at a small place right above my left collarbone, pushing me more into the door.  
"We have to stop." Phil says breathlessly as he starts to place small kisses along my jawline.  
"Phil, please," I moan, "you're making this so difficult."  
I inhale quickly as he hits a spot right below my ear causing me to involuntary buck my hips forward.  
Phil moans at the contact and nips at the spot again. 

If I do this I will hate myself it the morning.  
I always do.  
Phil and I aren't meant to be together.  
This whole relationship is built on betrayal.  
We've made it way too complicated.  
Yet I can't live without him. 

"Ph-il" I mumble, as he works on a love bite on the corner of my jaw.  
Phil hums in response but doesn't stop.  
"I can't do this anymore." I mange to stutter out.  
Phil slowly kisses the purple spots now forming all over my slightly pale skin, then brings his head up, close to my ear.  
"I need you Dan." He says, his tone deep, sending a burning heatwave coursing through my whole body. 

I know he's using me.  
And I'm using him.  
We are stuck in this constant dark spiral; battle of passion verses hate.

I let out a frustrated groan and grab Phil by the shoulders, quickly flipping us so he's now the one pushed against the door.  
I roughly connect our lips, Phil instantly starts to kiss me back, wrapping his arms around my torso to pull my even closer, though there is literally no space between us.  
I slide one hand down his chest slowly and start to fiddle with the hem of his cotton shirt.  
Phil leans in, moving a hand to cup my cheek, deepening the kiss that's becoming more and more heated by the second. 

There's something beautiful about how tragic this whole thing is.  
We are drowning each other, yet we are the only thing keeping one another afloat. 

Our love might be built on betrayal;  
But I love him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna learn more about me or just want someone to stalk, check me out on tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
